The invention concerns a timepiece having means to display the time and means to measure and to display the temperature.
Several timepieces of like purpose have been previously proposed. For example, a mechanical watch provided with an alcohol thermometer is known which comprises an annular tube and a container disposed concentrically to the hand axis. Since this system requires considerable space in the watch case, it will be understood that the thermometer will always indicate the temperature of the case and that, if the watch is worn, the ambient temperature will be inaccurate.
Other proposals concerning electronic watches with digital display have been disclosed using such display to measure physical quantities such as gas concentration or noise level or even temperature, but none of them concern the dual use of the temperature sensor, as will be explained below.